1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool assembly, and more particularly to a sleeve bracket assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sleeve bracket assembly has a rail base and multiple positioning mounts slidably mounted on the rail base. The positioning mounts are used to hold hex sockets to allow a user to look for the marks of sizes or model numbers on outer peripheries of the hex sockets by rotating. To move or rotate the hex sockets easily and quickly, the rail base is not set up with any fixing structure for fixing the positioning mounts. Hence, the positioning mounts may be moved or rotated by impact or hit by an unexpected force, such that the user has to frequently and repeatedly look for the marks of sizes or model numbers of the hex sockets, which is very inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional rail base and positioning mounts, the present invention provides a sleeve bracket assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.